Confessions and Proposals
by ahsinam33
Summary: One day, Erza tells Jellal that she's going to confess to Natsu. How is Jellal going to react?


**Hello everybody, I'm back!**

**This story's a little different from what I usually write since I can't imagine the events of this fic ever happening in the manga/anime. But this is fanfiction and I'm entitled to have some fun, right? So here's a crazy fic for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**And in this story, Jellal's free and a member of Fairy Tail. So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Confessions and Proposals**

* * *

Fairy Tail was as lively as ever with everyone partying, drinking and chatting as usual. But Erza Scarlet planned to do something very special that day. Something very out of the ordinary and hopefully, life-changing as well.

The redhead took a deep breath and, putting on a serious face, walked over to Jellal who was sitting at a table and reading a book. Luckily, there was nobody sitting near him.

"Jellal," she said. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Jellal asked, not looking up from his book.

"I'm going to confess to Natsu."

"Hmmm," Jellal said, still focused on the book he was reading. "Best of luck."

The rest of the guild continued with their rambunctious activities as Erza waited for Jellal to react properly.

Suddenly realizing what Erza had just told him, Jellal's head shot up mere seconds later and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" he asked, not sure that he had heard correctly. He wasn't paying much attention so it was possible that he had misheard.

"I'm going to confess to Natsu," Erza repeated. "You don't have any problem with that, do you?"

"I... um... You're going to confess... Confess as in...?" Jellal asked.

"I'm going to confess my love for him," Erza replied. "And hopefully, he'll be my boyfriend from today onwards."

"Riiight," Jellal said, narrowing his eyes at her. He wasn't sure what game she was playing. "And why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know," Erza replied. "So that you won't beat up Natsu."

"Now why would I beat him up? There's no need for me to do that," Jellal said, standing up and smiling sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly, to tell the truth.

"This is actually good for me," Jellal continued. "Now that I know that you've finally moved on, I can go and propose to Lucy."

"What?!" Now it was Erza's turn to be confused.

"You see," Jellal explained. "I've fallen for Lucy. I love her and I want to marry her. I just haven't been able to make a move on her because I'd feel really guilty if you didn't find a lover first. Now I can go and propose to her in peace."

Erza blanched. Things were _not_ going the way she had wanted them to. She had intended to lie to Jellal about confessing to Natsu so that the blue-haired mage would stop hesitating and finally get together with her. But now he was telling her that he loved Lucy? When did _that_ happen?

"But, Erza," Jellal said. "It's the guy's job to confess first so you shouldn't confess to Natsu."

"Then what do you think I should do?" Erza asked, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"You just wait over here," Jellal replied. "I'll tell Natsu to confess his feelings. And then I'll go and propose to _my beloved_ Lucy."

Jellal walked away from Erza and towards Natsu and Gray who were engaged in a brawl. Erza just remained standing helplessly, worried about what was going to happen. Though a tiny part of her wanted to go and murder Jellal's _beloved_ Lucy. Just a tiny part.

Jellal suppressed a smirk as he walked over to the two boys. Grabbing Natsu by the arm, Jellal pulled him away from Gray and in a low voice said, "Do as I say or you're going to be in big trouble."

"What do you want me to do?" Natsu asked, slightly confused. Jellal didn't normally threaten him. He was usually polite.

"I want you to go and confess to the woman you love."

"What?! No way! I'm not..." Natsu's voice died down when he saw the scary expression on Jellal's face. Not to mention the dark aura that was forming around him. Natsu gulped.

"Do it or else you'll have to deal with both me and Erza," Jellal said in a calm but _very_ terrifying voice. Natsu decided that Jellal must have been taking 'how to scare people to death' lessons from Mirajane.

"So, are you going or not?" Jellal asked.

Natsu nodded quickly and marched away to Lucy. Confessing was a whole lot better than being sliced to pieces by Erza and then being blasted away by Jellal. Much better.

Gray backed away from Jellal in fear. A matchmaking Jellal meant DOOM! Fortunately for the Ice Mage, Jellal didn't even spare a glance at him but instead, walked back to Erza.

Erza watched in confusion as Natsu said something to Lucy and the blonde pounced on him with a joyful expression on her face just moments later. Jellal walked over to Erza and stood in front of her.

"What just happened?" Erza asked quizzically.

"Well," Jellal said. "I told Natsu to go and confess to the woman he loves. He went to Lucy and from the looks of it, she seems to return his feelings. Don't you agree?"

"Um... uh... Yeah...?" Erza replied, absolutely bewildered. She was happy for her two friends but she wasn't sure that she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Or maybe she had gone completely insane.

"Oh well," Jellal sighed. "Now you can't confess to Natsu and I can't propose to Lucy."

Erza slowly nodded in response.

"That's a disappointment," Jellal said. "Oh well, I guess I'll just propose to _you_."

Erza's eyes widened as Jellal pulled out a small box from his coat and, kneeling in front of her, he showed her the ring.

"Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?"

Erza's jaw dropped as she stared at the man kneeling before her. She knew her that she looked pretty stupid and quite un-Titania-like with her mouth hanging like that but seriously, what the hell was going on?!

"How long do you plan on giving me that slack-jawed look, huh?" Jellal asked.

The entire guild was now completely silent as everyone eagerly awaited Erza's answer. Erza closed her mouth and nodded slowly before mumbling, "Yes."

Jellal smiled and, sliding the ring onto her finger, he stood up and said, "Good. Because I think Erza Fernandes sounds pretty nice."

The guild started cheering and Erza finally came to her senses.

"You weren't actually planning to propose to Lucy, were you?" she asked, realizing that Jellal had been playing with her.

"Of course not," Jellal replied. "I was planning on taking you out to dinner tonight and then proposing to you. You just ruined everything by joking about confessing to Natsu."

Erza blushed in embarrassment. "So you knew I was joking. You didn't have to play along, you know?"

"I know. But it was fun," Jellal said with a smirk.

Erza glared at him.

"We can still go out for dinner tonight," Jellal suggested, not wanting to anger his fiancée.

Erza sighed. "I suppose we could, Jellal," she said with a smile. As if she could say no to him.

* * *

**So, did I make you laugh? I hope so.**

**But I'll frankly tell you guys something. I would be really mad if Jellal actually proposed like this. I demand something a bit more romantic for the awesome Jerza pairing. Hiro Mashima, **_**please**_** give them a happy ending!**

**And poor Natsu. If someone actually had to force him to confess...**

**Okay then guys, read and review!**


End file.
